Reversible Campaign
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [1827] Tsuna tidak mengerti mengapa ia disidang seperti maling kolor. /"Kau divonis bersalah, Sawada Tsunayoshi." —semi ar. ooc. typo(s)


**Karakter © Amano Akira**

 **Semi AR. OOC. Typo (s).Plotless, receh, dll.**

 **1827 slight dll.**

 **Story © panda dayo**

 **Semua kenistaan murni salah saya.**

 **Inspirasi : Deco*27 ft Hatsune Miku- Reversible Campaign**

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Namimori terlihat seperti biasa. Burung-burung berterbangan, kucing-kucing berebut makanan, dan herbivore lain yang suka membuat keusikan.

Hibari Kyouya. Prefek sadis tapi ganteng di Namimori. Berpotensi menjadi anggota boiben populer karena ketampanan serta fisik aduhai minta dibelai—ehem, namun ia memilih mengabdikan hatinya untuk kotanya tercinta. Sungguh mengharukan, disaat era global dimana nasionalisme tidak dijunjung, ia dengan bangga mendeklarasikan diri sebagai seorang pengabdi. Rambut hitam dan tatapan mata yang tegas adalah kharisma tersendiri dari dirinya. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya di Namimori, terlebih sudah bertahun-tahun tak ada yang bisa menggeser posisinya.

Tapi, bukan itu yang akan kita bahas sekarang.

Akhir-akhir ini, Kyouya merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Rasanya tidak nyaman, dan itu disebabkan oleh salah satu dari kaum herbivore yang ia benci.

Setiap hari, dadanya terasa sakit. Kepalanya pening. Sampai pernah yang paling parah adalah mimpi basah—Kyouya menggeleng sendiri mengingatnya. Ia tidak segila itu, ucapnya pada dirinya. Tapi memang benar kondisi tubuhnya sedang rawan diserang penyakit karena terlalu banyak memikirkan eksistensi seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 _Oh, dan siapakah Sawada Tsunayoshi ini?_

Orang paling sial. Orang yang tidak berguna. Orang yang selalu terlambat ke sekolah. Orang yang ceroboh. Orang yang mudah panik.

Terima kasih, berkat ia kini Kyouya yang merasakan semua derita di atas. Mungkinkah ini sebuah penyakit?

"Ciaossu, Hibari." seorang bayi yang mengaku hitman paling kece di dunia, menyapa Kyouya saat berpapasan. Entah darimana, Kyouya siaga dengan tonfa, ingin mengajak bayi itu berduel.

"Tunggu. Aku kesini untuk menyembuhkan sakit kepalamu. Tsunayoshi, bukan?" katanya tepat sasaran. Pertahanan Kyouya mengendur.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, bayi?"

Reborn, nama bayi itu, menyeringai misterius sembari membenahi letak topi fedoranya.

"Tangkap Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Orang biasa yang terpaksa masuk ke dunia mafia. Terima kasih tutor sadisnya.

Ia juga populer di Namimori akan kesialannya. Dame of dame dame dame dame Tsuna. Apapun yang ia lakukan serba salah. Jalan biasa, jatuh. Lari, jatuh. Dan ya begitulah. Tiada hari tanpa kesialan yang menimpanya.

Mimpinya untuk menjadi orang yang biasa-biasa saja harus berakhir disaat seorang bayi bernama Reborn—nama aslinya sih keren— seenak dengkul menginvasi rumahnya. Itu memang hiperbola, namun hanya terlintas saja di pikirannya. Kedamaian dan kesuciannya terenggut begitu saja—kesucian hari-harinya.

Mana bawa banyak bocah lagi. Rumahnya mendadak jadi tempat penampungan sekaligus pengasuhan anak. Tsuna pening, untung sudah membeli persediaan koyo yang habis. Jikalau tidak pakai koyo, bisa-bisa ia ambruk karena hampir tiap hari mengalami kelelahan. Koyo ini sangat praktis, bisa dibawa kemana-mana dan efektif menghilangkan seluruh ngilu sendinya. Tsuna awalnya mencoba secara tak sengaja atas saran Haru, dan syukurlah benda itu bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

Satu yang harusnya diingat oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi, ada makhluk cebol gregetin bernama Reborn di rumahnya. Lupa sejenak bahwa Reborn itu hobi membuatnya menangis, menyiksa relung hatinya, memperbudak perasaan dan tubuhnya.

 _(Tolong jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dulu, wahai para pembaca.)_

Baru saja Tsuna ingin memakai koyo karena kelelahan bermain bersama Lambo dan I-pin, kini Reborn mencuri sekotak koyo yang mulanya dipegang Tsuna.

"Reborn, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan!" Tsuna berusaha menangkapnya. Apa daya Reborn lebih gesit, meninggalkan Tsuna yang meraung sengsara di kamarnya.

"REBOOOORRRNNNN!"

Tsuna mengejarnya. Reborn berlari keluar rumah dan Tsuna melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak melihat ada orang lain yang berdiri di depan rumahnya sendiri.

"Aduh! Siapa yang—"

Tsuna langsung mules di tempat. Diarenya mendadak kambuh melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya. Rambut hitam itu, seragam sekolah itu, tubuh yang tinggi itu,—

"Kamikorosu."

 _—dan tonfa it_ u.

"M-m-maafkan aku, Hibari-san! Aku hanya mengejar Reborn!" Tsuna langsung bersimpuh meminta maaf, daripada digigit sampai mati oleh ketua komite kedisiplinan itu.

"Ikut aku atau kamikorosu."

 _Sumpah, deh. Kenapa ini orang hobinya bilang kamikorosu? Kehabisan kosakata?_

"B-baik, t-t-tapi ampuni aku, Hibari-san." Tsuna tidak bisa melawan.

"Kata siapa aku akan mengampunimu. Kau bersalah."

Tsuna menelan ludah gugup. Ia tahu Kyouya tidak akan melepaskannya. Semoga kali ini rasanya tidak sesakit yang ia kira. Kyouya langsung menyeretnya seperti barang, tidak berniat memberi belas kasihan.

 ** _MATIAKUMATIAKUMATIAKUMATIAKU_**

Tsuna membaca doa-doa agar ia setidaknya tidak merasakan sakit berlebih, mengabaikan perlakuan tidak manusiawi salah satu penjaganya terhadapnya. Lagian, berontak juga artinya minta cepet mati di tangan seorang Hibari. Tsuna menangis dalam hati.

Tsuna dibawa paksa ke sebuah tempat yang sepi, jauh dari pemukiman. Tsuna melihat sekeliling, di area kuil Namimori rupanya. Tempat ini memang sepi, tapi kenapa harus di sini?

"Nah, Hibari, aku akan membacakan keluhanmu. Ikat Tsuna."

"Hn."

Tsuna melihat Reborn mengenakan pakaian formal ala pengacara. Dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam membuatnya terlihat keren. Tapi maaf saja, Tsuna tidak akan terpesona dengan semua itu, pastilah Reborn punya rencana lain dan ingin menyiksanya menggunakan perantara Kyouya.

Tsuna pun diikat kuat, agar tidak kabur. Kedua pergelangan tangan menyatu di belakang akibat simpul tali—sebentar, ini tali darimana kok gede?

"Silahkan, para penjaga. Kalian boleh menonton sidang sepihak ini." Reborn berujar.

 _Sidang sepihak, katanya! Reborn baru saja mengatakannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa!_

"Juudaime—tunggu saya!" Hayato nelangsa melihat keadaan bosnya yang diikat, udah kaya korban bdsm aja—ehm, koreksi, penculikan.

Takeshi cuma ketawa-ketiwi melihatnya, Chrome juga hadir di sana sambil bawa trisula pribadinya. Ryohei berteriak ekstrim "KYOKUGEN, SAWADA!". Lambo tidak diajak karena kata Reborn masih di bawah umur.

...

 _Emangnya ini syuting film bokep?_

...

Au ah elap. Tsuna tidak mau tahu lagi. Ia cuma bisa pasrah untuk kesekian kali. Orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah tidak ada yang waras, percuma saja ia protes.

"Dame-Tsuna, kau divonis bersalah. Hibari Kyouya menuntutmu agar kau dihukum." Reborn membaca sesuatu.

"Apa salahku, Rebo—"

Sebuah peluru menancap di tanah dekat Tsuna. "HIEEEE!" Tsuna panik, dan nyungsep sendiri karena ulahnya.

Reborn meniup ujung laras pendeknya. Asap bergerak mengikuti arah hembusan ekshalasinya. "Panggil aku Kanjeng Reborn."

 _Ogah banget!_ batin Tsuna. Tapi, ia menurut juga daripada ditembak lagi.

"Baiklah, Kanjeng Rebo—"

Sebuah peluru melayang lagi.

 _ **Watdefak?!**_

Mendapati wajah Tsuna yang panik, Reborn menyeringai. "Dilarang berbicara sebelum aku membacakan vonismu, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aku menerima keluhan dari klienku, Hibari Kyouya. Dia ingin minta pertanggungjawabanmu."

 _TANGGUNG JAWAB APA._

 _'Kukira dia hakim, tapi ternyata dia pengacara Hibari-san?!_ ' Tsuna frustrasi. Ia ingin menjambak rambut tapi tubuhnya sedang diikat erat-erat.

 _Dan lagipula...bukannya ini aku yang lagi diapa-apain?!_ jerit Tsuna dalam sanubari mengingat hari-hari yang ia lalui—dia yang sering di _kamikorosu_! Ia tidak mengerti sebenarnya ia salah apa, dan tahu-tahu saja diseret ke sini.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi membuatku sakit belakangan ini." komentar si prefek, menyampaikan permasalahannya.

 _Ini sidang atau tempat konsultasi?_

Tsuna berpikir lagi _. Eh?! Hibari-san bisa sakit?!_ Tsuna tsukkomi dalam hati. Sempat melupakan fakta bahwa prefek itu juga manusia biasa yang tidak sempurna.

Bentar, apa hubungan sakit kepala dengan dirinya? Tsuna meringis penuh tanya.

"Sakit apakah, klienku?"

"Entahlah, dadaku sakit tiap melihatnya. Apa herbivore ini memiliki penyakit menular?" Kyouya bertanya balik.

"Apa? Tsuna kena penyakit?" Takeshi auto fokus ke Tsuna. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, menatap Tsuna lekat, meminta jawaban.

"Ya, Tsuna memiliki penyakit ini sejak lahir." sambung Reborn dengan nada yang meyakinkan. Tsuna melongo sambil swt parah. Hayato menangis bak aktor pentas drama, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sementara Ryohei gak denger karena sedang proses menggali conge di dalem kupingnya. Chrome berkaca-kaca, merasa iba.

"Nama penyakit Tsuna adalah membuat-semua-orang-mencintainya!" Reborn berkata dengan wajah girang.

'Mana ada penyakit begituan, Reborn! Lagipula, siapa yang akan percaya omonganmu?!' Tsuna membatin.

"Apakah penyakitnya gawat, dik?" Takeshi nanya, menunjukkan raut cemas.

 **ASW**.

Tsuna lupa masih ada temannya yang memiliki otak pentium dua.

"Ba-bagaimana Juudaime bisa sembuh? Katakan padaku caranya, Reborn-san!" Hayato memohon.

'Kemanakah kepintaranmu, Gokudera?!' sayang tak ada yang bisa mendengar suara hati Tsuna. Tsuna tidak tahu bahwa sekalipun tidak masuk akal, apabila menyangkut dirinya maka Hayato mudah percaya.

"Eh, apa?" Ryohei masih gali-gali, sedang Chrome jatuh terduduk, meminta maaf sambil bersujud karena tidak sanggup membantu apa-apa dan sering merepotkan selama ini.

Ya Tuhan, astaga.

"Diam kalian atau kamikorosu." aura Kyouya menguar. Tidak tahan dengan kelakuan herbivore di dekatnya. Kalau saja bukan karena syarat dilarang melukai siapapun yang diajukan Reborn, sudah ia kamikorosu mereka sejak tadi.

 _Berisik._

 _Berisik._

Reborn dengan tenang melanjutkan. "Kau divonis bersalah, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Reborn—maksudku, Kanjeng Reborn, aku belum membuat pembelaan, dan aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu!" Tsuna beneran kesal sekarang.

"Hibari, cium dia." titah Reborn.

 _Krik_.

Hayato naik tensi, siap sedia dengan dinamit. Takeshi juga sudah menarik pedangnya. Ryohei yang udah selese gali conge dalam posisi akan meninju, dan Chrome memegang tridentnya dengan mata penuh amarah.

"Ka-kalian semua, kenapa?" Tsuna agak takut melihat para penjaganya seserius itu, apalagi berani-beraninya memelototi Kyoya. Bisa-bisa mereka pulang tinggal nama!

"Bayi, apa maksudmu?" Kyouya juga mengumandangkan isi hatinya karena sedikit tak terima.

 _(Sedikit?)_

"Coba saja, kau pasti baikan setelah mencium muridku." Leon berubah menjadi pistol.

"Atau kau lebih suka bertarung untuk mendapatkannya, Hibari?"

Kyouya mengeluarkan tonfa dan borgolnya. "Hoo...boleh juga."

"O-oi..." Tsuna merinding. Para penjaganya juga ikut andil dalam pertarungan dadakan ini. Mereka semua langsung maju tanpa ragu. Tsuna terbeliak, tidak bisa membiarkan teman-temannya terluka karena pembodohan ini. Reborn sudah kelewatan!

"Teman-teman, kumohon berhenti!" sayang, suara Tsuna yang keras itu tidak terdengar, tertutupi suara ledakan dinamit Hayato.

"Teman-teman!"

Masih rusuh, Tsuna dikacangin.

 _Perih, cuk._

Tsuna masuk ke mode HDW secara tiba-tiba dan menghentikan perkelahian konyol mereka. Kyouya sedang terpojok dan akan diserang bersamaan, hingga Tsuna berdiri di depan sang awan.

"Aku bilang, berhenti!"

Semua langsung mundur begitu melihat Tsuna ada di depan Kyouya sembari merentangkan tangannya. Reborn tersenyum.

"Dame-Tsuna, pertarunganku belum selesai." protes Reborn.

"Hentikan, Reborn! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya mengujinya."

"Reborn, cukup!"

"Cukup, katamu?" Reborn membenahi topi fedoranya.

"Aku tak bisa menyerahkanmu kepada cecunguk itu." Reborn menunjuk Kyouya dengan pistolnya. "harga diriku sebagai lelaki tidak mengijinkannya."

 _Harga diri yang mana?!_ Tsuna stres, merasa umurnya makin berkurang setiap kali ngomong sama Reborn. Tsuna tahu mereka beda pengalaman, Tsuna tahu mereka hidup di dunia dan kasta yang berbeda. Tapi ia tak habis pikir kenapa Reborn mengurusi masalah tak penting seperti ini. Bukankah dia seorang hitman?

Disaat Tsuna kebingungan sendiri, Kyouya menepuk pundaknya.

"Herbivore." panggilnya.

Tsuna menoleh. "Ah, m-maaf, Hibari-san, aku—"

 _Cup_

 _Loading 3%_

 _Loading 14%_

 _Loading 39%_

 _Loading 62%_

 **Internal server error.**

 **404 not found.**

Tsuna menjauhkan diri. Barusan itu...barusan itu...

 _...ia dicium?_

Oleh Hibari Kyouya?

 ** _EEHHHHHHHHHHH?!_**

Hayato meledak seketika, Takeshi senyum creepy bareng Chrome sambil elus-elus senjata masing-masing, sementara Ryohei pasang muka naber. Kebelet boker beneran btw.

(Tsuna tidak sadar telah memantik api peperangan di dalam famili.)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Semoga semua yang membaca juga ikut menikmati. Apabila ada kekurangan mohon dimaafkan, selera receh saya soalnya begini.

Thanks for read

siluman panda

.

.

.

* * *

 **2017/06/24**


End file.
